The end of the begining
by Ked of Implode
Summary: THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE UP! THE LAST ONES! Be happy. Time to review... is now!
1. All So Familiar

The End of the Beginning

The End of the Beginning. 

Chapter 1: All so Familiar 

**By Ked. **

**2000 years in the future, a lot has changed. **

" Today, Zer, you will be given a very special mission." A private meeting was taking place. " You are being sent to earth." " But, but… I'm not worthy enough for that mission! Surely, you should send someone taller than I!" Zer was a little nervous about the planet Earth. He knew the story of the first Irken soldier sent to the planet." " Now listen. You may not be the tallest. In fact, you're far from that. That's why we need you. The inhabitance of that planet are all very short, therefore, you will blend in best." The assigning confused Zer. Earth was a dreadful place, far from what it was 2000 years ago, and Zer was convinced he was not strong enough. " Zer. You need not fear. We have learned enough about the humans to know what you need to be protected. Your Sir will be equipped with anything you may need." Zer looked about, un-sure of what to do. He did not want to go, nor did he want to question the almighty tallest's decision. He unwillingly told the tallest how honored he was, and then went to the equipment hall.

Over the 2000 years it had been since the disappearance ofZim, a lot had changed. Dib was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for saving earth, and Zim was long gone. Dib was assassinated by an unknown someone, and was buried in his own cemetery. Everyone took aliens seriously now. After the Irkens had seen what the earthlings were capable of, they made many attempts to enslave the planet, but all failed. Zer was certain he would do the same. None of the Irkens Impending Doom missions had succeeded. They gave up trying to conquer entire galaxies, and now went after 1 planet at a time. Nobody was really brave enough to go to earth. They all knew the story of what happened to Zim, and though he was thought of as a failure, they still assumed he was twice as smart as any human. The last transmission made to the tallest red and purple was a frantic one by the robot, Gir. How he learned to transmit to them, nobody knows. It just shows how determined he really was. The tallest assumed it was just another annoying call from Zim, but they were shocked to see it wasn't.

" Gir? What are you doing! This transmission provider is not meant for the likes of you!" Said red. Purple added " or for Zim, but he uses it." Gir was very worried, and, like normal, could not talk well enough for anyone to really understand him.

" Leaders! Master's gone! The peoples came, and they did stuff, and they through stuff around! Then…then the funny hair kid yelled stuff, and there was blood!" The tallest were quite confused. " Gir. We don't have time for this. Either put Zim on, or leave us alone." " I CANT! HE'S GONE! They took him, and there was yelling, and screaming, and pain, and master screamed like a little girl!" "That's no surprise." Said red. " Now, Gir. What are you trying to say?" " HELP! They took Master! He's GONE!" Gir screamed, and then gave a little dog-like whimper and dropped his head down. " What do you mean He's gone? Was he captured?" Purple was slightly worried. They wanted to get rid of Zim, not get him killed. " Captured. No more master." Gir started to cry. " Yes!" Said Red, under his breath. Purple hushed him. " Now, Gir. Are you sure he's gone, or did he just get stuck in a tree or something like the last time he transmitted us." " Peoples took him away." Gir was very depressed now, and kept shaking. The tallest looked at each other, and then to Gir. They didn't know what to do. Telling the Irkens a soldier was presumed dead would cause a large raucous. Even If it was Zim. " Gir. You need to go find him. Don't come back until you find out where he is, then we'll tell you what to do." Gir quietly left, still shaking. He never reported back.

The Irken Empire hadn't changed too much. They were still ruled by 2 tallest. There was a different Tallest Purple, and Tallest Green. They were the first set of tallest to recognize what Zim would have been worth if he had came back. It was realized that the shortest Irkens often Grow up to be the tallest, which was the case with tallest purple, and, more then likely, would have been the case with Zim. Nobody knew why. It was just the way it was. This kind of messed up the system, because now the shortest and the tallest were honored.

Zer set off to the dreaded planet known as earth. He had a new sir, and a special Vootrunner. It would only take him a few weeks to reach the planet. He thought about quitting right then and there, but realized how important this mission was. He continued on what seemed like a death mission. 4 long, weeks later, he got site of the awful planet earth. He looked for a vacant lot, but saw none. After a while, he caught site of a small lot just big enough for a fortress. Since The Irkens have known about the earthlings for a long amount of time, they had pre-designed Zer's home to blend in. His costume, too, was pre-made. Though most people would have noticed the green skin on Zer's face a thousand years ago, it was now quite common in the human race. It was a skin condition caused by their own filthy, disgusting ways, and the polluted water. Zer didn't have to worry about water, because a tube was built around every walkway to keep the humans safe from the constant acid rain. This planet had already destroyed itself without the help of an alien take-over. He put on his pre-made costume. And, with his sir, left to explore. The house would take longer to build, but it would be much quieter then it would have been 2000 years ago.

His costume consisted of a shaggy wig, unlike Zim's, 2 contacts, and a jacket. " Humans were familiar with standard Irken uniform." The house would build itself, and he not need waste time waiting. His sir needed no costume. It was invisible to the human eye. Only electronics could detect his presence, so they were careful of cameras. They left to find out about the surroundings. It looked eerily familiar. After an hour or so of wandering the block, they reporter to the house. It was a normal looking building, and most humans wouldn't give it a second glance. Most of them. He and his sir stepped inside the lemony fresh house. He looked around, and gave a sigh of relief. Zer stepped toward a closet and called upon the elevator. A second later, he stepped into the closet and descended. His lab was underground. He sat down in a near desk, and began to ponder. "Hmmm. How should I begin? Computer! What is the first task to do?" "You must find an appropriate way to learn more of the humans." The computer responded. " Of coarse. What is the nearest educational facility?" A once again familiar picture appeared before him. A Simple skool, not once improved over the 2000 some years it had been standing. Zer began to type an unidentified document. He typed for an hour or so, talking out loud as he did so. " Day one. Scenery. Open area with many …" He heard a gentle tapping on a near by wall. He ignored it and continued. " There were many…" It got slightly louder. He decided that it was too late too be typing, and went upstairs to check on his sir. It was watching TV. " Sir? What are you doing? You should be doing something a little more productive, don't you think?" The Sir looked over and replied, "the television is an excellent source of information of what major events are happening around the perimeter!" Zer looked over at him. He stepped over to the Sir, pushed him off the couch, and fell to it. He lied on the couch until he fell asleep. Sir's eye's never left the screen.

He awoke the next morning to find the Sir still staring into the screen. He ignored him, and left for a much-feared first day of skool. The building had many kids outside it. Occasionally one with a green completion. He scanned about them until his eyes locked on one particular boy. He, like so many other things, looked very familiar. He had a long sithe in his hair, and wore a black trench coat. He stared at him until He was called by what appeared to be his sibling. "C'mon, Dib! Let's go!" When he heard the name, he shuttered in fear. Zim's rival, 2000 years ago. The pink haired girl dragged him away, as Zer turned around to head home. This 'skool' was a bad Idea. A minute or two later, he stepped in the door. " Sir! Locate another educational facility! Sir stared blankly at the screen of the TV. The news was long over, and the TV's nonsense had completely brainwashed him. " Must… Buy… Kleenex. " He chanted. " Hello? Sir? Are you there? Come in. Sir!" Sir stood up and yelled, in a squeaky voice " I'm here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Then fell to the grasp of the TV again. " Computer! Shut off electronics on the main floor!" The TV turned off, and Sir screamed. " NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED KENNY! YOU B…" Zer yelled. " You need to get in touch with reality, Sir! It's just a TV!" Sir looked down. " Sorry." " Now, Sir. Go find me a teaching facility!" Sir left too the lab. After an hour of waiting, Zer got frustrated and went down to find Sir. He was watching TV. " Sir!" Zer yelled at the site. Sir stood up and signaled for him to follow. He then walked to a small whole in the wall, and pulled out what appeared to be a DVD. " Sir. Weared you get that?" Sir handed it to him. Zer popped it into a VCR thingy out of pure curiosity. In the few moments of silence, He heard the tapping on the wall again, and then the tape started. It was an old Security tape of what appeared to be Zer's lab! Zer assumed it was somehow from earlier that day, until he heard something on the tape. Once again, everything was familiar. " Gir!" The voice yelled. " Get me some tweezers!" Zer looked about, confused, as he then heard a faint cry. He ignored it. Gir? That tape was not from today. That tape was ancient! He didn't believe it, until Zim walked by on the tape. He could recognize that face any ware. That's when he realized why it all looked familiar. This was the site were Zim's mission had taken place.


	2. Just another stupid human pest

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Another Stupid human Pest. 

Realizing what had once happened here, Zer shuddered. This. This WAS once Zim's house. He looked around, as Sir watched the tape. Was this really right? Was he in Zim's hometown? Was that boy the descendant of Dib? All fell silent, except the tape of Gir running around Zim. Zer felt an odd feeling of pity, for what happened here 2000 years ago. Zer stepped over too his slightly unusual robot, and turned off the TV. "C'mon, Sir. This isn't a place for us." " Watch you talkin' bout, Master?" Zer looked over at him, and then left the lab. Sir followed. He stepped outside and looked around. Everything was like an awful memory. This could very well have been the last thing Zim saw, and if he remained here, he could meet the same fate. He sat down, and Sir quickly joined him. Zer thought about what to do. He could stay here, and have his life constantly threatened, or he could leave, and be known as a failure on planet Irk. He had no choice. He had to complete his mission.

The next day, Zer went back to the skool. When the bell rang, the students sat down, and Mr. Zinteck introduced Zer to the class. He then sat down, an expected everyone to be staring at him, but, to his surprise, only one kid was, and it wasn't Dib, so he really could care less. He sat there, and waited for the teacher to end his talk of mindless rot. "Stupid human education." Zer said to himself, then the lunch bell rang. He noticed the pink haired girl following him, but he ignored her.

In the lunchroom, there were other children looking like Zer, except they all had ears. This made Zer feel a little bit better. Zer sat down with what appeared to be some kind of green blob of nutrition. He heard another lunch tray slam down next too him. " Hi, Zer!!! I'm Saje!!! So, where are ya from?" Zer looked at the pink haired Girl that had dragged Dib away the day before. "Um… Hi?" He said. He didn't really want to talk to the human Girl. "Ya know, I came from Indiana!!!" Zer didn't even know were, or what that was. "Well, um… I'm from… earth."Saje looked at him, confused. " Hey! You want me too show you around the neighborhood?" " Um… no." Zer was getting frustrated. "Well, ok. You can just find your own way around." Zer impatiently waited for the bell to ring, and when it finally did, he ran out, When he got home, Sir ran up to him, very worried. "What is it, Sir?" "Timmy's in the well!! Hurry!" Zer ignored him, and began to walk to the lab, when he heard a knocking on his door. " Who is it?" Zer yelled. No answer. He opened the door, and was jumped on by Saje. "Were gonna have so much fun today!" She screeched. "What? I didn't even give you my address!! How'd you get here?" "I barrowed my brothers alien tracking device!" Zer shuddered, and backed away from her. " I'm still not sure why it tracks the people with green skin. Oh well, it worked!" Zer sighed in relief. "Oh! Where'd you get the doggie?" "Doggie? I have no…" He looked around, and sure enough, Sir was wearing a dog costume. " Um… this is Si…" " My Name Is Lassie!!" "No." "Um.. Buttons?" "Dogs don't talk, so shut up…" "I KNOW!!! I'M CUPCAKE!!!!!!!" " FINE! Saje, This is cupcake." "How cute! Can I take him for a walk?" Zer would have said no, but Saje was already holding the leash with 'Cupcake' on the other end. "Fine. Let's go." They left the house.

Zer realized that Saje was going to continue being a pest. He didn't know why. " She's just another stupid human." He said too himself. They walked up the street, Saje pointing out every detail. " That's my mail box, and that's Ked's mailbox, and that's a car!" "I know, Saje. I'm not that dumb." Saje hushed. " Um… you want to go get something at the café?" "No. I despise Human food, I mean… Um… Café food. Yeah. I hate café food." " But they make really good cupcakes!" Sir turned and yelled "CAFÉ!!! I WANNA CUPCAKE!!!"Zer took his leash."That's it! Were going home. I don't have time to learn were everyone's mailbox is!!! Lets go!" With that, the duo left, and Saje didn't bother to follow.

Zer went back too the lab, and dug around in the hole in the wall. He felt many tapes, and pulled them all out. He intended to watch every one, hoping for a hint of what really happened to Zim, or Gir. He pulled out about 20 security tapes, a tape of the scary monkey show, a tape called P.E.P., and some other various taped cartoons. He popped in every tape, but the last tape was dated 3 weeks before Zim's disappearance. None of them helped. After a couple Day's of TV, he'd gotten through all the tapes. Often, he heard a light tapping on the wall as Zim was talking. He thought about shooting the wall to stop it, but realized what little good it would do. Then he had an idea. He left upstairs. Sir, like he had been doing a lot of recently, was watching TV. "Sir. Do you have a lazar installed in you?" "Um… let me check. *Starts humming the Jeopardy theme* yep." "Good. C'mon Sir. You have work to do." They went to the lab together. Zer pointed to a wall near the hole. "Blow it up." He said. Sir did as he was told. In an instant, the wall was desinigrated, and a large room was revealed. " Yes! I was right! This IS Zim's Lab! It wasn't destroyed!" "Is that your final answer?" Said Sir. Zim's lab was never destroyed. Zer's lab was built right in the middle of it. Zer stepped in and looked around. He quickly found what he had hoped for. A log of Zim's mission. Right up until the day that the tragedy took place. There were many things lying around the ruins. Gadgets and gismos, and a bunch of stuff about Dib. He looked around a little, and then sat at an old desk to read the first few pages of the log. Nothing new. Just Zim talking about how annoying Dib was. Zer was happy to have found these ruins, but along with happiness, came great depression. Zim's home. The place Zim lived, worked, and died. Zer looked at the faded memories. He pitied the failure, Zim. After he read a few pages, he shut it, and stepped out, only to hear the obnoxious tapping. He and Sir stepped up to the wall were the tapping was coming from. Something was there. He hit the wall, and it stopped. Zer typed up his findings on the computer until he fell asleep. 


	3. A Tragedy Beyond Repair

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Tragedy Beyond Repair 

Zer awakened to hear 'Cupcake' Singing. He ignored the repeated word and left to go to skool. He didn't like dealing with Saje, but he knew it was necessary. He wondered why her brother, Dib, didn't act like the original Dib. He wondered if he even cared about stuff like aliens. It was clear that he had no friends, and disliked his sister. Zer just wondered why. There was no visible reason why he was disliked so much. Dib avoided contact with Zer, as Zer did with him.

When Zer returned home that day, Sir was in the lab leaning his little cloth ear against the wall. The tapping was accompanied with a gentle talk, to quiet to understand. Zer stepped up to the wall and listened. A voice whispered an unidentified chant. The two stood there for a long time before Zer left to read more of Zim's log. He had read a couple days worth. He stepped to the desk, which the log was at, only to realize the top page was ripped off. "Sir." He said, under his breath. He began to read when Sir walked into the room. He leaned against the wall for a moment. "Sir. What do you want? I'm busy." The Sir looked over at him for a moment. "Master? What is the meaning of the word 'Doom'?" Zer looked at him. " Why? Shouldn't you know?"Zer stepped over to him. "Master. I'm gonna knock down this wall, ok?" "Uh.No! You can't!" Zer looked at him. He remained listening to the wall. Zer heard nothing.

After putting up with the tapping the few weeks he was there, Zer decided to find the cause. He located the area in which the sound was coming from, and got a low-power lazar. Sir sat back and watched. He carved out a good-sized piece of the wall, and hopped through into another section of Zim's old lab. Sir followed. He stumbled around in the darkness a few moments, until he heard the tapping. As he got closer, He heard some gentle humming. That's when his Sir started singing the simple one word song he had been singing earlier. He sang as the humming backed him up.

Zer stepped to where it sounded like Sir was, and then pulled a small, dim flashlight out of his back pod. He shined it Toward Sir, and was shocked to find another robot accompanying Sir's singing, and hugging a photograph.

2000 years ago, right after Zim's disappearance, Gir set off to locate his master. He used a little satellite installed for transmitting to Zim. It led him to a plain, unmarked building. It was a huge building, surrounded by barbed wire. Gir easily hopped over it. He stepped through the vast emptiness before he reached one of the few barred windows. He struggled to break it, but too no avail. After awhile, he got frustrated and jetted right through a wall. He quickly ran through the halls is search of his beloved master. He finally located the source of the signal. Zim's back pod was lying on a table, without Zim attached. Gir nervously ran throughout the halls in search of his master. When he found him, he wished he had stayed home. There, lay his master's limp body on an autopsy table. Gir's eyes opened wide, as he stared in disbelief. Zim was gone.

After that, Gir didn't know what he should do. Though he wasn't the most intelligent thing, he still had feelings, and he knew this was wrong. He stepped into the room and approached his master. He stared at him in sorrow. He climbed up to the table, as his eyes welded up with tears. He laid his little dog head upon his master, and rubbed the tears from his eyes on Zim's pinkish uniform. " Master. Wake up now. We need to go home!" No use. Zim didn't respond.

After that day, Gir was traumatized. He couldn't do anything, except think of his lost master, and the one who did that to him. Gir only had one meaning now.

Zer looked at the robot. The tattered dog costume on him. His eyes stared strait ahead, not moving for anything. Zer was amazed that after 2000 years, Gir still functioned. He rocked back and forth, his head tapping the wall as he did so. Gir was a tragedy, beyond repair.

Zer took the photo out of Gir's arms. It was a picture of Zim and Gir together. They where both smiling, and it looked like they were both very happy. Those times were over. Zer picked up Gir. He was limp as Zim was the day he died. Gir looked toward Zer, and stopped humming. Gir saw only what he wanted to see. His master holding him. A look of joy was in Gir's eyes, though is mouth never smiled. He was to weak.

"Master?" He said. Gir looked at him. Zer was as amazed as Gir was. To Gir, his master had come back from the dead. To Zer, it was simply a miracle.


	4. Proven Enemy

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Proven Enemy. 

The next day at school, Zer decided to ask about Dib. He was a little nervous, wondering if Gir would be ok with Sir, but he realized how long he had lived, and his fears faded. He approached a short, orange-haired kid. "So... is Dib your friend?" He asked. "Yeah right! Nobody's friends with that alien fanatic!" Zer looked to him sitting at his desk. "Really? He doesn't look that interested in alien life." "Yeah. Ever since you came, he's been workin' on somethin' he doesn't want anyone to see." Zer just assumed that Dib didn't care about him.

As soon as Zer got home, he went to go fix up Gir. He would have transmitted the tallest to tell them, but he didn't have time yet. He feared for Gir's life. Gir was still humming. He couldn't think about anything except the thing he had been thinking about for 2000 years. Zer lifted him to a table. "Gir? Can you talk to me?" Gir just continued humming. " Oh… I hate to do this, Gir. If I'm going to fix you, I need to shut down your system. Ok?" Gir didn't respond. Zer opened the hatch on Gir's back, and flipped down a switch. Nothing happened. "Hmmm. Gir, I don't think your turning off any time soon." Gir slightly turned his head, and his mouth slightly gaped. "Well, lets at least get this trash costume of you." Zer slipped off the tattered rag and chucked it toward the trash. Gir's metal body was slightly rusted and bent up. Zer pulled out a bucket of oil, added some rust remover, and set Gir inside it. "Now Gir. I'll be back in an hour or so. You need to stay here." Gir watched him go up the shaft.

Zer left to go find Sir. He was outside the window, staring at a near by tree. "Sir? What are you looking at?" "There's sand in the potato salad." Zer looked at him, than tapped him on the shoulder. "Wha… Oh. There's someone in the tree!" "Sir. There's nobody in the tree." Just then, a branch fell down. Sir looked up just before something dashed into a hole. "Squirrels?" A voice said from behind. Zer looked around to see Gir standing there looking to the tree. "Well, at least you can walk. Before you come outside, you have to ask. You're not well enough to be walking around on your own. Ok?" Gir continued to look at the tree. "C'mon, Sir. Gir. We need to go inside." Gir didn't budge. He looked at the tree, occasionally asking "Squirrel?" "Gir. It's just a little rodent." "Or a human." Sir added. Zer picked up Gir and they went back inside.

The next day at skool, Dib and Saje were both gone. Nobody had seen them. Zer went through the day without Saje's constant torment. When he got home, Saje once again pounced him on. "Saje! What are you doing in my house!" "Just looking for evidence." She replied. "Evidence of what?" "Like you don't know." She said, as she ran off. Zer dusted himself off, and went to go find Sir and Gir.

They were playing in the oil that Gir had bathed in the day before. Zer let them do what they wanted. He was just glad Gir was properly functioning. As he read Zim's Log, he figured he would make more progress if he started near the end. Since he wanted to know what happened to Zim, this made more sense. He opened it up to the last 2 pages.

_Log…that pathetic loser Dib is starting to worry me. He has been gone from skool for nearly 2 weeks. I fear he is plotting something against me. His sister, Gaz has been attending, but she refuses to tell me anything. I suspect she is now on Dib's side. Yesterday, I saw Dib for the first time in weeks. As he walked by my fortress, a vicious smile spread across his face, and he boldly shouted, "See ya soon, Zim!" and began to laugh. I'm still not positive what he meant by this, but it was threatening nonetheless. I don't think someone as pathetic and annoying as Dib could harm me, but there have been several times that he has come close to his goal. Stupid human water. The loser is forcing me to take extra precautions. _

_ _

__Zer looked around, and noticed a dead bolt lock on the door. "Nice precautions, Zim." He muttered to himself. He shut the log when he heard his robots both scream. "What is it?" They looked at him. "Scary monkey is dead!!!" Gir shouted. "Yeah… and so is my block of Swiss cheese!" Zer looked at them, and went back to read more. Once again they both screamed. "What is it now?" "I saw something!" "Me too!" The Sir's said. "There's no-one here! Now stop screaming!" He shouted. He went over to read, and then remembered that he had not once transmitted to the tallest. He walked to the computer, and typed some keys. In a few moments, the tallest appeared. "Zer? Is your mission going well?" "Better then you think! You'll never guess what I found!" "What did you find, Zer?" Said tallest green. Just then, Gir ran up to Zer and jumped to his head. "Good timing." He said. "Oh my g… is that…" "Sure is. Gir. The one and the same. I found him in Zim's old lab!" "Zim's old lab? You found it? But… But… That's impossible! It was destroyed!" Purple said. "Well, apparently not. You see, I…" there was a camera flash, and Zer turned around to see Saje. "Dib's gonna love me for this!" "Talk later! SAJE!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" "Missions going better then we thought, eh?" Said Purple to Green. "Do you think he's doomed?" "Yep. I say he's dead in 2 weeks."They didn't have much confidence in Zer. "Wanna go get a chili dog?" "Sure." They ended transmission as Zer ran after Saje.

Saje ran inside the house and slammed the door. She stepped out to the couch were Dib was sitting. "Got your picture of Zer. You want me to go get it developed?" "No thanks. I'll do it myself." Dib said. He left up the stairs, and Saje sat down on the couch. Saje had her proof. Her and Dib were against Zer. They new.__


	5. The Pointless Flashback Chapter Of Doom!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The pointless flashback chapter of DOOM! 

_Ok. Time out. This chapter is taking place right after Zim was captured. It's important if you want to understand the end. I couldn't think of an intro, so I'm just going to start. _

_ _

__Dib wandered around his home, bored. Now that Zim was gone, he had nothing to do. He had a ton of money, but he still couldn't buy happiness. He began to regret ever capturing Zim. Now, his life was meaningless. Pointless. [Not counting the point in his hair.] That's when He realized it. He had to get Zim back, unless he wanted to lie around sleeping all day. "Gaz. I'm going to go rescue Zim." "Can you pick up some batteries? Mine are low." Gaz knew Zim was an alien now, but she still refused to respect her brother. "No! Go get your own batteries! I'm probably going to get killed or something. That's not going to be my top priority." Gaz paused her Game Slave, and walked over to her brother. She grabbed her brother's shirt collar, and yanked him toward her. "Your getting batteries, and there coming home with you!" She dropped him, and sat back down. Dib dusted himself off, and left upstairs to his room.

Once he got there, he stationed a tripod across from his bed, and set up a camera. He turned it on, and sat next to his bed.

"Today, I'm going to go rescue Zim. Locking him up was a mistake. The facility were Zim is at is heavily guarded, so I may not make it back. They will shoot intruders on site. I won't come back without Zim. If you're watching this tape, I'm probably dead. Gaz. I want you to know I have a bunch of batteries under my bed, and some undistributed games dad invented for you. Dad told me to give them to you, but I couldn't think of a reason to do you any favors. " He left the camera running, as he grabbed a little black box from his dresser, and went back down stairs. "I'm going now, Gaz." "Not that you care, but if Zim were there, don't you'd think he'd be dead by now?" Dib looked toward her. "Yes. Yes I do. That's why I picked this up when I went to Zim's house last night." Dib had gone to Zim's lab a couple of times after he got rid of him, mostly to check out his technology, "What is it?" "I have no clue, but the stuff inside say's it has the power to revive the dead!" "Why would Zim have that?" "Uh… How should I know? I didn't put it there!" "Whatever. Just don't forget batteries." With that, Dib stepped out the door.

As he walked down the quite, dark streets, he had the feeling someone was watching him. He kept hearing a squeaky noise. He tried to ignore it as he walked down the street. All of the sudden, He heard a shot from a gun. Before he could turn around to see who fired, he was dead. He never made it to Zim.

{_Depressing, yes?} _

When Gaz heard the News, she was shocked, but she tried not to show it. When she was told, the first thing she said was "My Batteries!!"

Dib was buried in his own cemetery, along with every other Dib after him. A big Chrome statue was placed on the original Dib's grave.

{Back to present!}

Zer didn't know what to do. He didn't have a nanoship, like Zim. "Sir! Come over here! I have a mission for you!" "Oooo. Don't do milk!!!" "*sigh* I want you to turn invisible, go to Dib's house, and find the camera with my picture on it. Is that clear?" "Yes, Johnny!" "Johnny? Just go!" Sir quickly slipped out of site, and headed toward Dib's house.

Dib's house was dark. Sir wandered around in search of the camera. He entered a room with a red glow. It was a dark room. Dib was there developing the pictures. There were only 2 of Zer. Sir grabbed them and left the room without a problem. He was walking near the door, when, without warning, a steel cage was dropped on him. "Hmmm. Floating pictures. How conspicuous, Eh, Cupcake?" Sir looked around to see Saje standing near by. "You thought you could take away my proof? I don't think so. Now I have living proof too!" Sir didn't know what to do. He stood there in the cage staring right at Saje. Though it was obvious Saje knew he was there, he still wanted to remain undercover. He kept silent. After awhile, Saje went to get Dib. While she was gone, Sir pulled out a Microphone and spoke into it. "Master? I've got a problem. Please respond." He waited, and then Zer's voice came around. "What is it, Sir? Did you get the pictures?" "Yes, but it doesn't do much good when your in a steel cage. I need help." "You've been captured? Just great. I can't go over there!" "Then send Gir." "Gir can not function very well. Do you really think he is capable of rescuing you?" "No I don't, but it's worth a try." Zer set down the transmitter, and left to his lab.

Gir was sitting in the lab staring into the screen of the Television. Zer realized how disastrous it could be if he sent him, so he decided he must go himself. He slipped on his costume, and headed out. As he walked down the cold street, he looked around him. He worried that this would be the last thing he saw. He tried not to think about it, and headed toward Saje's house. He hopped over the fence and ran toward the nearest wall. He stood there, silent as could be. He slowly maneuvered toward an open window, and hopped through. All of the sudden, he felt a sharp sting in his neck. He screamed, and then promptly fell asleep.

"That was too easy!!!" Said Dib, as they dragged Zer's K.O.'D.'. body to the lab. Sir quietly watched in horror.

When Zer finally awoke, He was in a cage. His wig and lenses where gone, and Sir sat out cold in a separate little cage.Dib was on the phone exclaiming his find to someone. Zer could do nothing. He stood up, and began to talk. "Why are you doing this? Do you really think I would have taken over Earth? That's Impossible." Saje walked over. "Do you really think I'm gonna let you go? You're staying there until they get here." "Until 'Who' gets here?" "Believe me. You don't wanna know."

Zer remained there as Dib and Saje went upstairs. His Sir had been shut off. He just about gave up hope, when he heard a faint squeak outside the window. "Gir!!!" Zer said, happily. Sure enough, the little robot was sliding through the opened window. "Gir! Get me outta here!" Gir stepped over to Sir, and turned him on. He then stepped over to Zer's cage and said, "I'm not going to watch my master die twice." With that, He backed up, turned on his jets, and rammed right through the cage. Zer grabbed on to him, as they picked up Sir and Jetted away. Before Dib and Saje could get down there, they were gone.  


_ _


	6. A harsh reality

Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Harsh Reality. 

_Authors Note: Here's the deal. It's been nearly 2 weeks since I've written a whole story or chapter. I've been working on a big project. Not even my accomplice, Tarrah, knows of it. *And, Tarrah? Don't go trying to get it out of me! I won't tell you! It's a surprise!_ * _So, anyway, it might be a little off. I might forget something. _

_ _

__After arriving home, Zer took a deep breath. That was too close a call. He looked for Gir, but he had already gone out of site. He wondered where he had gone. Instead of searching for him, he went to go make sure Sir was not damaged. As usual, Sir was plopped down in front of the TV. He was watching 2 unusual animated characters hop up and down, pointlessly. As far as Zer was concerned, he was ok. "Sir? Did you see where Gir went? I'm a little concerned about him." Sir looked at him, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, get up. We have to go find him!" "Uh… no! I'm not going to look for _Him_!" It sounded like Sir were jealous or something, though Zer couldn't think of a reason. "Hey! You owe your life to that robot, and your gonna go help look for him!!" "Eat my shorts." Zer looked at him, quite annoyed, and then left to get a new costume, since he wasn't sure what happened to his other one. He quickly instructed his computer to make an identical on, and after putting it on, went in search of Gir.

After an hour or two of checking Gir's favorite places, he gave up for the day and went inside. For some reason, he was more worried then usual. He wondered if it was because, he realized Gir had just saved his life. He thought about what Gir said. "_I'm not gonna watch my master die twice." _He wondered if Gir thought he really was Zim. He knew many Irkens were quite similar, and Zim and Zer did have the same color markings, so it was quite possible. He had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. He really was worried.

The next day, he woke up early enough, that there was a good 3 hours before skool. Instead of searching for Gir, he sat down and typed a message to the Tallest. He felt to stupid to talk to them in person. They had watched him fail at catching the Human, Saje, and probably thought he was a complete moron. He simply told them that he had successfully gotten the photo's back.

That day at school, Saje and Dib were gone. He didn't expect them to show after their failure.

The day went normal. He was very out of it, and didn't really notice anything. At the end of the day, he was walking down the street to home, when something caught his attention. He had taken a different rout home, in hope of finding Gir, but instead, found a museum, dedicated to Dib. Out of pure curiosity, he entered. He saw many things about Zim, and lot's of other creepy things. He also saw a cupcake wrapper sitting on the floor. "Gir!" He thought to himself. Gir had been here! He immediately ran down the hallway that the wrapper was nearest too. It was a long, dark hallway, with a door at the end. There were various no entry signs around it, and a broken lock on the door. He opened the door, only too see Gir pulling a Tape out of a VCR, and setting it back in a box labeled "ARTIFACTS RELATED TO MURDER". Gir turned to face him, tears streaming down his face. He fell to Zer's feet, and cried out quietly. Zer picked him up, and began to walk away. Before he left, he took a diary out of the box, and slipped it into his 'Back pack.'

When they got home, Zer set Gir down on the floor. He looked at him in concern. He was quickly slipping back into the state he was at when they found him. Sir watched from a distance. Gir sat there, curled up in a ball, slowly rocking, and crying. Zer didn't know what he saw, but it must have been totally devastating for him. Zer let him be, hoping he would snap out of it.

_Scene change. I don't feel like starting another chapter. _

_ _

__The next morning, Gir was gone again. Zer was on his way back to the museum, when he passed another facility with a sign reading "DIB". Once again, out of curiosity, he went in. He quickly realized what this was. It was a graveyard. Over three hundred gravestones stood, nearly every one of them labeled Dib. There were a few with other names. In the far distance, set back from the rest, laid the one in only Gaz's Grave. Zer was not familiar with the name. He looked around at several statues, and then walked around the graveyard. He felt no sorrow for the place. To him, Dib was simply a murderer. A cold-blooded Alien killer. He walked to another little separated section of the cemetery. Well, It was actually quite a large section. There stood 2 statues. Only one marked a grave. One was the gravestone of the original Dib. Before he even looked at the other statue, he notices a glass case imbedded in the stone. A green & black piece of material, left near the murder sight. He had a hunch what it might be, but quickly rejected the thought. Then he looked toward the other statue, and dropped to his knees. Zim. A statue dedicated to Zim. The fame in Dib's life. Zer didn't know what too say. He never thought there would be a statue dedicated to an Irken in Dibs gravesite. Then He saw the inscription at the bottom. It simply said. "_Dedicated by_ _Dib. "Let all life live on, despite it's cause". _Zer wondered why Dib would say something like that about Zim. He stared at the stone figure of Zim, and then wondered. Wondered if that was really said. Wondered if Dib, for some reason, regretted what he had done. He looked around, and regretted, himself, ever coming to earth. This was too much. To much emotion. It was the harsh reality that was life. Then, a thought ran across his mind. Whit if. What if he was here for a reason? Not to conquer the planet, but perhaps to set something strait. To expose the _real _truth. Was there a real truth? Was there another reason all of this was happening? Was there a reason Gir lived? Zer sat there, and wondered. Wondered about the lives that could be in his hands. He wondered if he was here to destroy earth. And, He wondered about all the death in the past. If Zim was given a real mission, every single challenge he had been faced with could have been avoided. He sat, and wondered why. Why this. Why that? Why did any of this have to happen? He sat there, and wondered.

_I was sitting here listening to the ever so depressing Tal Bachman, and watching Simpson's when I wrote this chapter, so sorry I couldn't be less depressing. Uh… and don't email me today. My stomach hurts. I hate forgetting to eat until 1 in the morning._


	7. A new 'friend'.

Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A new 'friend'. 

_Once again, it's been awhile since I've written. I've been lazy, and school started. The way I see it, I'm only half way done. I don't expect many chapters to come easy. If your reading this as I post it, feel free to bug me about the next chapter. It's the only way I'll ever finish. Well, uh… I think this is the turning point of the story. _

_ _

__Zer sat on the couch. At this point, he was ignoring the mission. He had this new idea, that there was another meaning. Why else would he have found Gir? He sat there, and wondered. Wondered what to do now. After awhile, he got up, and went to the lab. He pulled Dib's log out of his back pod, and opened up to the last dated page. He began to read, not realizing what changes in his life this page would bring.

_Dear Log. Today, I am leaving. I am going to make an attempt to rescue Zim. Without him around, my life is meaningless. I don't want to live that way. I will not come back if Zim is not with me. I don't intend on living a pointless life. If your reading this, I'm probably gone. If you never noticed, there's a tape under my bed you should watch. If, in the event that I was proven dead, I want Gaz to know the batteries under my bed are for her, and, that I did care about you. I cared about you more then you do me, and I hope you realize that. _

_ _

__Zer stared at the book in awe. Dib was going to save Zim. Now, he knew there was another meaning for his mission. He was sure there was a good reason _he _was sent here, and not because he was supposed to rule the planet. "Gir! Sir!" Zer yelled, hoping they where home. To his surprise, they both ran in the door. "Yeeessssss? Did you want me to rub your foot?" Gir said. "Uh… no thank you. Sir, Gir… I have a mission for you. A new one." "O_o! Do you want us to rob the herbatorium?" "What?…No, Sir. I want you to go find any evidence on who killed Dib." Sir temporarily switched into a series mode. "You know, humans have been trying to solve that puzzle for hundreds of years. Do you really think we could find out?" "Well.. I don't know, but if I could find out, It might help link all of this together." "All what?" Gir asked. "Nothing, Gir. Nothing."

Gir and Sir left, and Zer just stared at the journal. A single tear shed from his eye. He didn't know what to do. If he went out and tried to expose the truth, People would realize his secret. He thought to himself. "Is it worth it? I could be ruler of this planet, or… I could make peace with the humans. Should I try and expose the truth, or just give it all up now? Is it worth ruining the mission?" That's when he realized. It would be worth it. He could end a never-ending chain of death between the Irken and the human. He stood up, and looked out the window. There was some lightning in the background. He leaned his head against the windowpane, when he heard the metal clank of his 2 robots outside.

"Sir! What did you find?" "I dunno… I didn't find notin, but I lost sumpin! Gir ran away!" "You lost him!?! Where did he go?" I dunno… Where did _you_ go?" Zer leaned against a wall in frustration. As he pushed himself away, He grabbed his jacket off the coat hook, and put it on. "Where you gonna go, master?" "I have to find Gir." "Oooo! Can I come?" "Huh… sure, but you have to help." "I guess." Zer stepped out the door, and set back off toward the museum. He thought that was the best bet.

As he walked past the cemetery, he felt something odd. A strange feeling was pulling him near. He didn't want to go in, but, for some reason, he did anyway.He walked in and out of the graves, something propelling him. He was searching for something now, though he didn't know what.

As he walked past another grave, he got a chill down his spine. Across the field, a young figure sat at a gravestone. He wondered why they would be out this late, in a storm. They were wearing a raincoat, so Zer couldn't identify them. Though he was hesitant, he approached the human. By the time he reached a dozen yards of them, Zer realized it was a female. She wore a dark gray raincoat, and had long, blonde hair. Zer had never seen her before. He approached her bench.

"Hello. What are you doing here so late?" "Oh… hello. I saw a loose dog, and I was worried he'd get hurt in the storm, but I lost track of him." "Gir…" Zer thought. "Did you see which way he went?" "No… I'm afraid not. He seemed very upset about something. He looked an awful lot like your dog there." "Yeah… I think that's my dog, Gir." "Gir… that's an odd name." "Yeah… speaking of names.. What's yours?" For some reason, Zer felt very comfortable around this human. Somehow, he knew She wasn't going to expose him for an alien, even if she knew. "Oh… My name is Fizz. What's yours?" Fizz? That was an odd name to Zer, but he didn't bother to insult it. "I'm Zer. Nice to meet you." "Hey! She smells like peaches!" Sir yelled. "Cupcake! Your not supposed to talk!" Fizz didn't look surprised. "He.. He. He's… uh… a very smart dog." "I see." Zer stopped and shook off the embarrassed feeling he had. "I have to go find Gir now. You should get home, before It's starts raining." "I suppose I should." She said, standing. She gave a warm glance at Zer, and began to walk away. "Who was that, master?" Sir yipped. "I'm not sure, Sir." "Is she Dib's friend?" "No.. I don't think so, but…. I think she may be able to help us.

_Let me just say, Fizz will play an important part. I didn't through her in because I was bored 'though I named her after my friend!' She is going to link in here. Please…. Yell at me for taking to long. It will help… really. _


	8. Exposing +he +ru+h?

Chapter 8: Spreading the truth. 

_Sorry I've been posting so slow… _

Zer looked around for Gir. Now that he knew about Dib, the cemetery was a horribly sad place. He wanted to leave, but he was determined to find Gir. "I think he's over there." Sir said, pointing to the large, fenced in area that was the original Dib's grave. "I… don't think so." He didn't want to go. "But, master! I can feel it! He's over there!" Zer thought for a moment, and then headed in that direction. It would make sense. Gir seeing is master would probably tempt him too stay there. "Gir?" Zer Said, loudly. After walking for a few minutes, he could make out Gir's green body lying on the ground. Zer ran to him. It looked as if he might be hurt. Sure enough, Gir was sleeping next to the statue of Dib. He looked as if he had just been crying. Zer picked him up, and began to walk away, when he tripped over a black box. "Stupid litter." He said, as he picked it up. He tossed it into his pod, and continued home. Cupcake followed.

When he got home, he dropped Gir on the couch, and went down stairs to go to bed. As he lay there, he wondered what the next step should be. He had to get the truth across without exposing himself as an Irken. He kept thinking, until he fell asleep.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zer awoke to the sound of his 2 robot companions screeching. He jumped up, and ran to the elevator. "What happened!?!" Zer shouted. "We was playin' hide 'n' seek, and I was looking for Cupcake, and somethin' reached out and touched my tail!" whined Gir. "You're not wearing your costume, Gir. You don't have a tail." "Oh yeah…. Never mind then." "Sir!" Zer barked. Sir hopped out from under the couch. "Yes, master?" "Don't scare Gir. Ok?" "Yes sir…" He said sadly. Zer began to walk to the elevator again, when they both screamed. "What now!?!" "Nothing. I just like to scream." Said Gir, as he flipped on the TV. A smirk arose on Zer's face. "The TV! That's it!" Zer then ran down into the elavator, and descended. "Wow… he sure likes TV." Said Gir. "Buttered toast!" Replied Sir.

Zer had grabbed his costume and jacket, and was now jogging toward the museum. He had to get the tape Gir had been watching. The pieces where coming together. He ran into the museum, and down the hall, into the secret room. He grabbed all the stuff in the 'murder box', and ran out of the museum, toward the town square. He knew there was a large TV for City Council meetings, and important news. It was loud enough to inform the whole city. After running through various passageway's and tunnels, he finally reached a huge dome. It was empty. He ran to the back of the TV, and pushed the tape into a small slot. He turned up the volume to 100%, and pressed play. He than ran, so that nobody would see him. He could here Dib's voice ringing through every hall, and could see people heading out of their homes to find the source. Hopefully, the town would see the truth.

Zer ran in the door, and slammed it shut. He stood there, breathing heavily. "Sup, G dog?" asked Sir. "What did you say?" Zer glared at Sir and Gir, as he listened to Dib's voice call out through the city. All of the sudden, there was a huge wham at the door. Before Zer had time to turn around, the door was rammed down. Zer looked up from under the door, to see Saje standing there with her arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing!?!" Zer got over his look of shock, and hoisted himself off the ground. He dusted himself off. "If you _must_ know, I was exposing the truth to prevent my own death…. Is that ok with you?" "WALKIE!!!" shouted Gir. "No, that's not ok with me! None of us need to be reminded of Dib's death! Not to mention, that tape probably isn't real! There's been hundreds of 'Dib's', and any one of them could of made that tape to confuse the people!" "Uh-huh… could you get off my door?" Zer was just a little annoyed with Saje, and pretty much ignored her. "WALKIE!!!" Gir said again. 

After kicking Gir into the next room, Zer gave an evil glare at Saje. They both stood there, staring. Zer would have given anything to get her out of their, without having to touch her. All of the sudden, Gir ran out of the kitchen, toward Saje. He was holding a huge butcher knife. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY!!!!" She screamed. She ran down the street, and was out of sight in moments. "Wait! I just wanted you to cut my cookie in half!!!" Yelled Gir. Zer gave a sigh of relief, and patted the whimpering Gir on the head.

Zer stood there for a while. He couldn't think of a thing to do. He need not go outside yet. He could still hear Dibs voice in the background. He stood there, starring at the wall. "Master? Where'd Gir go? He still has my cookie!!" yelped Sir, as he ran into the room. "Huh? Oh… I dunno." Zer replied dully.

After an hour of dramatic waiting, Zer went downstairs. He had just remembered that there was an entire lab down there he could uncover. He figured that would take his mind off Dib for a while. Something was still wrong, *and this plot is going nowhere. Ps… If you have a problem with me cutting into my writing, don't read it! *

After a few hours of digging through rubble 2000 years old, Zer finally decided he had something better to do then to waste his time like this. He stepped out into the normal part of the lab, and stood there thinking for a moment. All the sudden, the transmitter went of. He ran over too it, and turned it on. "Hello?" "Oh… great. Your still alive." Almighty Green was sounding a bit sarcastic. "Oh… My Tallest. Uh… did you need something?" "I… don't think so. Purple here just _insisted_ that we make sure your not dead." "Well… I'm alive, and glad to report the mission is going well." Zer didn't intend to tell them he had quit the mission. At that moment, Gir ran and jumped on Zer's back, still holding the knife. "NO GIR!! OFF!! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!!!" "C'mon! Kill him!" Green chanted. "GIR! Get off of him!" Said Purple. "NO, GIR!!" With that, Gir chopped off Zer's right antennae. "OW!! OH, PAIN!!! GET OFF ME NOW!!!" Tallest green was laughing, and Purple was a little worried looking. After Zer managed to throw Gir off of him, He grabbed his amputated antenna off the floor. "~Grrr~ I… *bleed* have to go…." He reached out to shut it off, and then let out a horrible scream. After 20 minutes of screaming, He went and got a roll of tape. 

"GIR! You can't just run around with a huge knife! What if you would of chopped off my head or something!?! Then what would you have done!?!" "I dunno…" "You have to be more careful!" "Yes, master." Gir dropped the knife, and sadly walked away. As he did so, there was a knock at the door. "Please don't be Saje… Please don't be Dib… Please don't be an angry mob ready to kill me…" He cautiously opened the door, to see a mailman. "Ahem… is this yours?" He said, holding up 'Cupcake' with a huge piece of 'blue' in his mouth. "Uh… yes?" With that, the mailman chucked Sir right into Zer; knocking him about 6 feet back. He slammed the door, and strutted away. "Ow…" Zer said, as he went out cold. 

_K… I know that's an odd place to stop, but I needed to post something!!! Just be happy I finished this chapter. _


	9. Conspiracies

_Chapter 9: Conspiracies _

_Yeah, it's been a few months. I have no excuse. This fic is getting tedious. So, please, be grateful I got this up. Sorry to those of you who were waiting. Very sorry. _

The next morning, Zer decided he should go see if his plan had any effect. Since he didn't want to accually ask, he went outside to the newspaper machine conveniently outside his house. There were always rumors.

** " DIB A FRAUD?" **

Resent news shows that Dib may have accually gone to save Zim. Dib was known to hate any enemy of earth. This sheds light on the theory that Zim was never intending to conquer earth. A tape was mysteriously placed in the town hall Big Screen. Though, there is a chance it was a staged video, it is unlikely. The only current pictures of the original 'Dib' are in the possession of the FBI. They say, "The set in the video matches Dib's bedroom perfectly. Also, A rather large stash of batteries was found at Dib's house." The VHS video has been unavailable for nearly 2000 years. Nobody could stage a video on one of them. If this is all true, the only question is, who murdered earths assumed hero?

Zer looked at the paper. His plan seemed to be working. He gave a gasp of relief, and started to walk towered his lab, to get some well-deserved sleep. He tripped over Sir. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Playing cards with Gir!" He replied. Zer looked at the "Cards". 

"Sir? That's a can of tuna, a mango, and a comb." Gir suddenly yelped in excitement. "BINGO!" 

"Oh, never mind." With that, Zer went to bed. 

The next morning, Zer got up for skool a little early. It was hard to sleep with all the news going around. As he was getting ready for skool, he noticed Gir wasn't around… again. 

"Sir? Did you see where Gir ran off too? I don't want him disappearing… again."  
"Nooo…… But I can look!" Zer gave a look of suspicion. 

"Well, Thank you, Sir. Just don't go too far." 

"OK! YES, SIR!" He screamed, running into a closed window, and bashing right through it. 

Zer walked into the classroom, only to see a large crowd around Dib's desk. Everyone was asking stupid questions, as if Dib was suddenly the most popular kid in skool. The only one not freaking out was Saje. She walked up to Zer instead. There was a note of jealousy in her voice. 

"Why did you have to go and do that? These over-active freaks don't need to know the truth! If you can get everyone to believe this, are entire city is going to fall apart! Everything here is based on Dib! That day when he captured Zim! Can you imagine what will happen when all of these people realize they've been worshiping a loser for the last 2000 years!?!" 

Zer kinked his head, and then gave a slight glare at Saje. 

"Hmph. I think your just jealous that I am smarter then you." 

"No! If I'm jealous of Anything, it's Dib! But that's not the point!" 

"You're acting like I'm on your side! Do you realize I'm here to destroy this miserable planet?! Why would I can about these idiots beliefs? In fact, I would want the to think Zim is good! Then, maybe, I wouldn't have to fear for my life every single second on this retched planet!" 

A few kids looked up, but quickly went back to talking. Zer and Saje stood there, looking at each-other for the longest time. They finally stopped. Saje Went and sat in her seat, as the teacher entered. 

"Take your seats. Today, we are going to have a talk about the resent breakthrough in our past." Both Saje and Zer shuddered. 

"That's right… They are bringing back the original Waffle Maker, once banned by law." 

Now, Zer and Saje both gave a sigh of relief. My. Zyntech continued to rant on about waffles and French toast, until the end of class. When the bell rang, Zer darted out of the room. He ran strait home, to check on the news. There was nothing new. Sir, and, now Gir, were playing with a halibut. 

"Gir? Sir? Where did you get that fish?" 

"KROGERS!!!" Sir then started singing. 

"Lets… go… Krogering. Krogering, Krogering." He continued to sing. Zer began to walk away, when there was a knock at the door. Zer opened it, and nearly collapsed with fear and surprise. There, surrounding his house, the street, and everything else, were Fbi agents. Some armed with guns, and other messed-up looking devises. Zer took a jump back, not knowing what to do. 

HA! I AM KING… wait… QUEEN OF SUSPENCE! I DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU ARE SWEATING IN ANTICIPATION! I will try to get the next Cp. Up, soon.

Ked

Ked_bezz@Ameritech.net

Http://ked_dib.tripod.com


	10. Crisis averted

Ch. 10: Crisis averted. 

SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I am to sick to think of a title. Random JTHM page. Title found!

            Everyone stood around Zer, watching. He needed a miracle. It was obvious they new who Zer was. He couldn't imagine how they found out. His eye's shifted among the heavily guarded crowd, until his eyes fell upon Saje, with a look of pure joy stretched across her face. The feeling of Surprise was overcome with Rage.

            "Eep…" He whimpered, as he thought of a plan. He was careful not to look like a threat. Trying his best to calm himself down, he stood up, and dusted himself off. He tried to keep from collapsing again. 

            "Ha! You had this coming to you, Zer! I told you not to mess with me! I told you the world would know!" Sir popped his head out from over the door. 

            "MASTER! IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M GONNA GIVE HER HUGS!" A few of the badly trained guards laughed. Zer flinched, as a few guards aimed their weapons at Sir. 

            "Cupcake! Go away!" Saje yelled. Before the guards had enough time to shoot, 'Cupcake' Flew out of the house and rocketed right into Saje, knocking her down, and back a few feet. Almost every guard turned around toward Saje.

"Ma'am! Don't move!"

"Oh, shut up. This thing can't hurt me! He's on idiot!" A few of the guards dropped their weapons. Some others laughed. A few of the guards turned back to Zer's house.

"HEY! HE'S GONE!" Everyone darted around. Sure enough, Zer was out of site. 

"GRAB THE DOG! SEARCH! FIND THAT LITTLE MIDGET FREAK THING NOW!" When 3 of the guards turned to grab Cupcake, he was gone too. 

"~grrr~  You idiots! I thought you were trained!" Saje continued to yell at the guards, as they all split up looking for Zer and Cupcake.

            "Wow, Sir. You really executed a plan! I'm proud!" Zer, Gir, and Sir were about two blocks away, running down al alley. None of them really knew what to do. They all seemed to be following Gir, who was just a foot or so ahead. Suddenly, Gir Jumped into the air, and hit the jets. As a reaction, Zer grabbed on to him. Assuming he was stronger then Gir, it came as a total surprise when All 3 of them found themselves in the air.  

            "GIR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Gir did no such thing.

"I'm gonna save master." He said, with a stern look on his face. He kept flying. Zer relaxed a bit, and waited for Gir to change coarse. After 20 minutes or so, Gir started to drop. It quickly turned into a headfirst free fall toward the roof of a large white building. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *And so on*"screamed Zer, as Sir yelled "WHEEEEEEEE!!!!"  They went strait through the roof.

As they dug themselves out of the rubble, Gir immediately ran over to a chain link fence. Zer observed the room. It was a small, dark room. Covered in dust, as if it were 2000 years old. There was a single table in the middle, and a few tool carts with unusual tools. The room was separated from another, smaller room, by a chain-link fence, reaching the ceiling. Gir was digging through some rubble by the fence. Sir jumped on the table. 

            "FIX ME! COOK ME! I WANT AN OMELET!" Zer walked over too him. "Sir?" "Yes?" "SHUT UP! Don't you realize when it's time to play and when it's not!?" "Now the omelet hates you."

            Zer walked over too the fence, and opened the gate. From that side of the fence, a trap door was noticeable in the floor. Curious, Zer opened it, and summoned Sir to follow him down the ladder. Sir ran straight into the fence, and then went around it to follow his master. It was a dark, damp passageway, leading at least 20 feet down. Zer hopped onto a dusty floor, and looked around. There was something large in the corner. Sir ran over too it.

            "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!! IT'S A GO CART!" 

            "It's much to round to be any kind of cart." Zer walked over to it. With his hand, he wiped off a stream of dust. There was something there. Grabbing a cloth from his back pod, he wiped off an area of it. He backed up, to study it. He suddenly realized what it was. There, an front of him, was the Irken symbol. Before he has time to state that to Sir, He heard Gir yell.

            "MASTER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zer ran up the ladder, to see Gir standing there. 

            "Gir? There's nothing there." Gir then lifted up another Irken artifact. A back pod. 

            "HOLY MACORONI! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Gir broke down crying.

            "It's masters!" Zer didn't have to think. He suddenly knew where he was. It was obvious. This was where Zim had been. Zer shuddered, as he looked at the table.

            As Gir cried, and Zer stood in shock, Sir stood up on the autopsy table.

"Timmy is an average kid, but no one understands… mom and dad…" Zer darted around, and whacked him off the table. *idea came from Crystal*  

Ok everyone. I was home sick today. It 9 in the morning, and now I am done. I might even get another chp. up today. Sir likes to ruin the mood, doesn't he?


	11. So close to the doomed end.

Chp 11: So close to the doomed end

"Oh… oh no…" Zer looked at the ID pack, then turned away. Gir sat on the floor silently weeping, and Sir pulled out his dog costume and decided to put it on. Zer was completely burned out of ideas. Every time he tried to set something write, something else would happen. All this was just more proof of it. 

            "Gir, Sir. C'mon. We are leaving." 

            "Going back home?" said Sir.

            "Yes. Home, Sir. Home." He motioned for them to come. Gir sat there. Zer picked him up off the floor and went over below the hole. He looked up at the hole. He carried Gir back through the gate, and Sir followed. He walked over to the old Vootrunner. Zer set Gir on top of it, and wiped some dust and grime on the edges on the latch door. He felt around the edge, looking for something to open it. There was normally an emergency lock under the rim of the door. He found a small bump. He pushed it down, and then pulled up the door with all his might. Sure enough, it opened. The door scraped up on the top of the ceiling, and Zer stepped in. he didn't know if it was still functioning. Sir hopped in with him, and Gir looked in. He stopped his tears. 

            "MY OLD ICE SUCKY!" He jumped in, and grabbed a little piece of cardboard, with a little bit of color left in it.

            "This was my ice sucky! It was all yummy."   Zer looked at the controls, exact to his Vootrunner. He pulled a lever, and the engine revved. It still worked. 

            "Hold on to something" he said. Gir clutched the cardboard, and sir grabbed his foot and shoved it in him mouth. Zer pulled on another lever, and the Vootrunner rammed out of the building. Debris flew everywhere as the Voot zoomed out of the building, taking down much of a wall. The noise caught the attention of several guards, standing but half a mile away.

            The Voot wasn't fully functioning. It kept stopping, and then almost hitting the ground before kicking in again. Levers kept braking and buttons kept sticking. In a final attempt to get it up high enough, Zer pulled on a turbo boost button. The back engines kicked in, and the Voot was off. But as soon as Zer went to lift it, the steering lever broke off, and they went down.  

 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Pant* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Zer screamed. Gir and Sir laughed their heads off. They went straight into the courtyard of a huge building. None of the were hurt.    Zer opened the hatch to the guards from his house, all surrounding them. Before he could even make an attempt at escape, 1 rather puny guard, making it rather degrading when he couldn't get up, pinned him down. 

"GIR! SIR!"  The defective Sir's stood there watching. They hopped out at Zer's call. Sir ran over to aid his master. While they were distracted by Zer and Sir, Gir ran. Nobody chase after him. Sir, in his suit, ran up to the guard pinning Zer and bit his hand. He didn't move. Another guard came and plucked Sir off him. He handed him to a guard with a rope, who tethered him and tied him up inside a truck. Zer was handcuffed, and put into a separate truck. They drove off, and all the other guards followed. Left there were Dib, and Saje, whom stood there laughing.


	12. The End of the Begining

Chp. 12: The End of the Beginning

There was a dark room. Shadows loomed on the walls. I tall man walked in wearing gloves and goggles. He held up a knife to the body on the table. He brought the knife down, cutting into the body.  Next to a wall in that same room, there was a plastic crate. It was full of various small things. There were some tools suck as knifes, all bloodied up. There were old sheets, with various stains, wired and other mechanical parts, but, what stood out the most, was the body of a small robot, with his disguise caught on his antenna. 

            At Saje's home, her and Dib were talking to 2 gentlemen with cameras and microphones. A stack of papers was set on the table. Newspapers. There were various headlines. 'Another Irken Down' 'Dib, not a hero?' '2000 year old cases brought up again'. 

            "Excuse me, Sir." Saje said, getting up off the couch and heading toward the basement stairs. She walked through the basement, and stopped at the computer. She sat down, and opened up a program. She began to type. 

            _Dear Log, _

_It's been dull the last month. Nothing to do. Dib has gotten plenty of attention, like always. Nothing has changed for me. Exept for a lack of things to do. I'm starting to regret even messing with Zer."_

            "Automated message from Invader Zer. His ID pack has been removed. His Sir has been deactivated." The Tallest looked shocked.

            "Oh, come on. Like we didn't know he was going to die." Said Tallest Purple.

            "How are we gonna break this to everyone?"

            "We don't. Don't say anything. Nobody will ask." Said Tallest Purple, walking away. Green stood there, looking ashamed and upset. 

It was cloudy out. The wind blew hard. Gir stood at Dib's grave, about too cry. He pulled a black bottle out, and held it close to him. He broke into tears. He looked over at the Zim statue, and cried even harder. He looked at it hardly.

            "I'm sorry master. It's my fault you're dead." He said. He turned back to Dib's grave. He opened the bottle. What was one liquid 2000 years ago had turned into fine powder. He poured it onto the grave. He knew it wouldn't work. He just felt he should return to Dib what was his. He turned away a little, but still looked at the grave.

            "I'm sorry I killed you. I didn't know"  

HA! See? I finished! I just needed summer vacation! I'm sure I'll write a lot…. I mean, I have no life. Oh yeah! Wasn't that happy? I bet you thought he would make it! I BET YOU DID!!  You should know I'm not that positive!

Just cause there are a bunch of ways for a sequel, THERE WONT! HAHAHAHA! I'M SO FRIGGIN TIRED OF THIS!

            __


End file.
